Rose and the Doctor go on holiday
by silversurfer60
Summary: The Doctor taking Rose on holiday for a few days after narrowly escaping getting bitten by giant spider hybrids on an unknown planet. Rose gets him to relax by the pool and things get a little hot after dusk.


Rose ran back into the Tardis, the Doctor hot on her heels and the leader of the giant spiders was close behind. The Doctor slammed the door behind them and ran up to the console, a terrible noise coming from beyond the doors, Rose was standing behind him as he put the Tardis into flight and they both breathed a sign of relief. They hugged as they always did when facing certain death but this time, Rose didn't want to let go in such a hurry. It had been too close for comfort – again.

"Hey, come on Rose, it's not like it's the first time we've been chased," he said, trying to get her arms from around his neck.

She wasn't about to let go as he attempted again. He let her be and hung onto her, kissing her forehead.

"Not that I'm complaining but this really isn't like you. We're normally laughing at this point. Come and sit down and tell me what's wrong." He let her sit down, his arm around her shoulder.

Rose seemed to brighten up. "Can we just go somewhere where there are no bugs for a change? How about a nice sunny beach with a hotel and a swimming pool for a few days. You at least owe me that after you didn't warn me about the king of the spiders wanting to make us his main course."

The Doctor grinned, he'd misjudged, slightly. "OK, you win, go pack your swimsuit then, I'll even pack my swimshorts, been a while since I had a dip in the sea, well on Earth or without getting dragged in the ocean by sea monsters. I'll find us a nice resort and make a paid reservation. Two or three nights? One room or two?"

"Make it three nights, one room, you don't sleep anyway or so you say, I want you to prove it and if you keep me awake, you'll know about it."

Rose went off to pack and left him to make the arrangements, trusting him to keep his word and land them somewhere on Earth and a nice beach resort, well hopefully. She wheeled her case into the console room and found the Doctor in a blue Hawaiian half buttoned shirt and Bermuda khaki shorts and off white converse shoes, complete with sunglasses. Rose just stared at him, he was really getting in the holiday mood, she should have suggested it ages ago.

''It's rude to stare," he said, looking up from the console, just setting them down. "Earth, a Caribbean island beach resort, just as you asked for and it's just before lunch so you can unpack later."

He put the handbrake on, picked up a shoulder bag from under the console and pointed to Rose's case. "Sure you've brought enough? Thought we were only going swimming?" He walked down the slope and opened the door. They were in some kind of storage shed and so Rose followed him to the reception area. He showed his psychic paper, saying they had a reservation and were shown to a first floor room overlooking the pool. After lunch, Rose went to get changed, wrapping a skirt and a short sleeved open top over her bikini. Now it was his turn to stare.

Sprawling towels on two recliners, they dived into the swimming pool, he was showing off, saying he like to make a big splash while Rose just lazed around. They put sun cream on each others backs, the Doctor enjoying it more than she was as he rubbed it on her shoulders. He asked if she needed help putting it on her legs but she said she had that covered. He looked disappointed.

He stayed in the water, he wasn't much for lying around so he got out and asked Rose if she wanted to go for a walk. She said she couldn't be bothered and couldn't they go later? So he settled beside her on the recliner asking if he could more sun cream on her as she had unfastened her bikini top and he said he didn't want her to get burned. She thought he was just making excuses but since she couldn't do it herself, allowed him and rather liking the gentle touch of his fingers.

After a while, Rose asked him to fasten her top and they ordered some fruit cocktails, he said they needed a spoon, not a straw. They laughed and talked for a while until it was nearly time for dinner. Rose went to get changed into a long summery dress with straps around the neck which she asked him to help her with. She was finding herself wanting to make more excuses for his help, he was more than happy to oblige. They ate their dinner then Rose wanted to go dancing. He tried to get out of it but she wouldn't let him so after a while, the music started to get a bit smoochy and they had to dance closer, his arms around her waist, touching her bare back.

Then he asked if she wanted to go for that walk, it was getting dark and there was a full moon so she agreed as long as it wasn't too far in the shoes she was wearing. He sat her on a rock and unfastened her strappy shoes and helped her up then carried the shoes for her. They walked off arm in arm and he asked her if she was over nearly getting eaten by a spider. She said she was but he wasn't going to get off that lightly. She walked into sea, feeling the wet sand under her feet and said he should take his shoes off and feel it, which he did and they both laughed as they walked back towards the resort.

Rose said she wasn't tired but got into her pyjama shorts and top and went to sit beside him on the large armchair, just squeezing in, putting her arms around his shoulders. He was saying that they should go visit her mother, she'd not seen her for a while and she was always complaining that he kept her away for too long. She risked a quick peck on the cheek, still with her arms around him. He stopped what he was saying and looked at her, dressed only in the pyjama shorts and a loose sleeveless top that he could see down from where he was sitting.

With his free arm he took her hand as he had now put the other around her waist, accidentally brushing up her top and touching her bare skin. Rose didn't say anything as apparently it wasn't an accident as he left it there, moving his fingers across her back. He dropped her hand and brushed his up the front of her top as she shifted slightly under his touch to leave a gap just enough for his hand to go a little further up her tummy, just below her breasts.

Rose responded by unbuttoning his shirt and leaned closer to him as the final button was undone. He leaned her back against the chair, his hand now touching her breast, with her hand clasping his as she moved it across to her other breast. He leaned down and pulled up the top and kissed them then he brushed his chest against her. Then he reached up and kissed her, his tongue seeking hers. She had both her arms around him as he leaned her back and she pulled him close as one of his hands was now around her back, reaching down her pyjama shorts and the other moving up her leg and under the hem of the shorts as they continued kissing, his chest brushing against her breasts.

Their lips parted as he reached down to her bum and pulled her shorts down, she wriggled to pull them free as the hand on her leg was reaching around to her inner thigh. She pulled his shirt over his shoulders as he tried to help her take it off and she tried not to let him get too far away, touching his chest with her hand, telling him she wanted him as she whispered his name in his ear. His shirt now off, he whispered her name and he kissed her breasts as her shorts came down over her bum and he felt down the front, pulling them all the way down as she moved to let them. He put an arm around her shoulder, then one under her legs and started to get up out of the chair but she said she wanted to stay there.

So he ran one hand across her bare tummy and her breasts as the other touched her intimate area as she tried to unzip his Bermuda shorts and pull them down at the back. He stopped her saying he had nothing on underneath. She just said so what and tried to continue her mission. He stopped her again. He said they weren't going to do much else in the chair apart from more than this. Rose just wanted to carry on what they were doing - for now. He said ok and let her pull the back of his shorts down as she moved around to face him, her legs either side of his long legs as she lay on him, reaching down to pull down the front of his shorts. He held her arms as he told her not now, not to spoil it and there was tomorrow night when they would make it special.

She reluctantly agreed, pressing her breasts against his chest as they kissed again, his hands on her bum, her hands around his slim waist. He pulled down her top and fished around on the chair for her shorts and scrambled to pull up his shorts at the back before he really went too far. She pulled her shorts back on but not before standing up in front of him, his arms outstretched and touching her hips as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach, telling her she was gorgeous. She climbed into bed, he just stayed in the chair after he kissed her goodnight.

He was tempted to get into bed with her but he was saving it for the following night. He had something to tell her, something she needed to know before they did this but wasn't sure how to tell her. He wanted to do this, he so wanted her, she was beautiful and he wanted this with her, wanted her to be his but she had to know what she was letting herself in for by being with him and he wanted it to be special. Maybe after he told her she wouldn't want him but she had been the first one he'd wanted to do this with properly since he lost his family in the time war. After he'd lost them he wanted to be on his own but she had taught him he didn't have to be on his own any more. So before they got too involved he had to tell her.

He woke her up with a kiss and laid on top of the covers with her and they kissed a bit more which resulted him losing his shirt again and Rose losing her top but he remained above the bedclothes. After breakfast, they walked into a nearly town and Rose bought her mother a seashell necklace and chose one that had coloured beads for herself. They went swimming in the sea after lunch, the Doctor was splashing her and she was doing it back to him until they collapsed on the beach laughing.

They danced again after dinner to all the smoochy tunes, he was kissing her neck and they stayed until late then went back to their room. They looked to everyone else just like a normal young couple in love, they were but had only just discovered it. Rose went to put her pyjamas on in the bathroom while he took off his shirt and slipped on a pair of shorts, preparing to tell her that if they did this, her life would be changed forever.

She came out of the bathroom and he stood there, he had pulled the sheets back on the bed and was stood at the side of it in a pair of very brief shorts that Rose thought didn't leave much to her imagination. He gestured for her to sit rather than get into bed, saying he had something to tell her before they could be together and why he'd been reluctant last night.

"Rose, you know I'm not entirely human. I am everything a male human is apart from having two hearts. The thing is, on my home world, well, males and females didn't exactly get together just for fun, they only did when they needed to well, reproduce so biologically the males on Gallifrey were more shall we say, well equipped for the job and since they disliked having to do things twice they, 'erm hit the spot first time. It's not that wasn't enjoyable, far from it and some males liked it more than others and well I, 'erm haven't 'been' with anyone since I lost my home and my family in the time war. I had a wife and children Rose, they all died on that terrible day, I couldn't save them so I've denied myself ever since, never allowed myself to get close to anyone because I daren't, I don't deserve to be happy again and start another family. That's why I couldn't be with you last night because you have to have a choice. If we have sex, although you're human, you absorbed the time vortex and may have some of it still within you which means even if you use any form of birth control, it won't stop you getting pregnant. I couldn't just be with you and not tell you Rose. I love you too much to deny you making the choice for yourself."

He stopped to let it sink in. He could lose her forever if she wanted him but not what came with it. He couldn't tell her what to do, she had to make her own mind up. He wanted her, no doubt in his mind whatsoever, he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Rose. He waited for her answer, for her to say something or storm back into the bathroom and demand he take her home and never see her again or she could just go back to doing what they did last night, he could live with that if she was content. He had control over himself, he could stop whenever he wanted without going the whole way but if she wanted to go the whole way, well that was up to her.

She didn't go back into the bathroom or demand he took her home. Instead, she went up to him and put her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Not every man is quite as considerate as you in asking that sort of question you know. I do want to be with you but I have to think about this. It's not that I wouldn't want to stay with you, we've been together for a good while but having to make a decision like that, it's life changing for both of us. Raising a child together in the Tardis wasn't something either of us planned. I'm not saying I never want to be with you, you know I do but this, it's takes some thinking about. I need to be sure we both want the same so we can do more of what we did last night but in bed if you want then we'll decide what to do if you're sure you want this with me. I can imagine it's a big step for you too and that you wouldn't just choose anyone. If we decided not to risk it, well, we'll have to settle for second best and just not go all the way."

"I knew you'd understand and really, I'm ok with just doing more from last night if it keeps you happy. I won't go looking elsewhere if that's what you're thinking. I really don't deserve a second chance but if I got one, then I want it to be with you, Rose Tyler because you're beautiful and you're smart and you're so full of compassion for everyone and if we were to do this, I couldn't think of anyone who would make a better mother and if you don't want this, then neither do I."

So Rose got into bed and they did more than plenty of what had happened last night, he kept his shorts on no matter how tempting it was, he wouldn't do that to her but she told him she wanted for him to at least go some of the way and she'd tell him when to stop. He said he could, whenever she wanted.

Rose woke up next to him the next morning although she discovered he was wide awake, just watching her. They had breakfast and took a boat ride around the islands, having lunch on the boat. They walked on the beach again when they got back and sat down to talk about the decision they had to make together. He told her he would still love her even if she didn't want this, they could put it off, he wasn't going anywhere and he said he would never leave her, saying he wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, something he'd never done before as he'd always moved on and they could just be close for as long as she wanted. He told her he never wanted to go back to being just being friends and she didn't want to either.

After dinner, they went dancing again, drinking more fruit cocktails and Rose laughed as he said he wanted more bananas in his. They only stopped dancing when it became apparent that they were only trying to put their decision off so they went back and Rose told him what she had decided. She told him she was so sorry he had lost his family and she never expected him to even tell her about them but if he wanted to start again with her then she would do this for him because she loved him. He told her that was why he loved her so much because she was always thinking of others rather than herself and she was willing to change her life forever.

She didn't go into the bathroom to get changed, she didn't need to. She let him slowly undress her and they climbed into bed. He promised he would be gentle with her but asked her again if she was certain about it because he wanted to fully show his love for her.

It was like nothing Rose had ever experienced before as they made love, it was like an electric current running through her as she quivered beneath him, never wanting it to end. He showered her with kisses afterwards, kissing every inch of her as she held her arms around him and told her he could do it all over again if she wanted, he didn't need to wait. She said that he'd told her they didn't like to do it twice, he said he was one of those who did so giving her time to rest, they made love again.

She asked him how soon she would know and he said within a few weeks, he could do the test for her in the Tardis medical bay. She didn't want to tell her mother until she was sure so she avoided going for a visit. They travelled around for a few weeks, avoiding unnamed planets and spiders, mostly going nice places to sightsee or just landing somewhere and walking on a deserted beach they laying down and kissing while he moved his hand across her tummy to see if he could tell without doing a test. Every night they made love at least twice, Rose missed her time and told him so they waited a few days and went into the medical bay and he looked at the results and picked her up and spun her around saying she was just as far along as she should be.

They went to tell her mother which didn't go down well at first until they agreed she would go home for the birth with the Doctor looking after her, no hospital or the child would be taken from her. They spent most of the time on relaxing holidays, making love every night until it was impossible for her to do so and the Tardis had made them a nursery next door to their room and just before she was due, he surprised her, with some help from her mother with a beach wedding in another Caribbean resort.

A few days later she was in the Tardis, the Doctor having phoned her mum as Rose was laid on a bed about to give birth, her mother holding her hand while he delivered a healthy baby boy and handed him to her saying he had two heartbeats and he was fine. Jackie left them to have some time to themselves with their son who they named Jack, the second only Timelord in this universe leaving the Doctor by no means the last of the Timelords.

The End!


End file.
